


Body Language

by DeathOnHoliday (TearsOfWinter)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/DeathOnHoliday
Summary: Dancing is a lot like making love. A dance is about two bodies moving as one to the same rhythm. It requires chemistry, understanding, and the perfect fit to each other's bodies for the dance to be mesmerizing. It lets people know whether their bodies are compatible."Zagreus smiled at Thanatos' back, knowing that he could hear the amusement in his voice. "Don't you find that interesting, Than? I wonder what our dance says about us."What if Thanatos was a lot more reluctant to be with Zagreus? It takes Meg to convince Than to finally go for it and get with Zag. It just involves a bit of alcohol, getting black out drunk, and kidnapping the Prince of the Underworld in front of his Olympian relatives. Then when he finally does get Zagreus into bed, it doesn't go quite as planned.Lots of awkward moments and firsts, but Than and Zag eventually finds a rhythm that works for them, laughing and discovering each of their likes and dislikes in the process.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

After hundreds of years of isolation, the Underworld finally reached out to Olympus with an offer of peace. Half out of curiosity and half as a favor to Zagreus, the Gods from the mountain top deigned to accept the invitation to visit their Chthonic counterparts. It was then Queen Persephone revealed herself, disclosing her relationship with Lord Hades and subsequently the truth of Zagreus' parentage. Though Olympus met the news with shock, they welcomed it soon enough with revelry. The celebration between Olympus and the Underworld continued with much joy and jubilation. 

The once tranquil and quiet realm became sickeningly loud as more caskets of wine and ambrosia opened. Somewhere Thanatos' straining nerves picked up a high pitched laughter, the sound of it grated against his throbbing skull. Perfumed nymphs, gods, and goddesses overwhelmed his senses and nauseated him. The unfamiliar crush of the crowd made it hard to breathe. He felt suffocated, confined.

Scanning the ballroom (he didn't even know such a place existed in the Underworld), Thanatos looked for his escape. If he had to endure this sham of a party a second longer, he would kill himself - a threat to not be taken lightly by Death.

There, at last, he spotted his reprieve.

Only a few feet away from him, he spotted an empty balcony. Urgency replacing his sense of propriety, he shifted in the middle of the crowd, no longer caring about his image or appearance. Just one step out into the terrace and it was enough that fresh air fanned over his heated face

Tired from the festivities of the day, Thanatos leaned against the cool marble railing, a sigh of blessed relief leaving his lips. He inhaled deeply, the cold air of the Underworld sharp and crisp on his tongue. Slowly he exhaled, his breath barely visible against the backdrop of the black, starless rafters. His eyes fell closed and tension slowly melted away from his body.

"I take it you don't like the party?"

Thanatos stiffened as he recognized the voice behind him. As usual, and with increasing frequency, a sensation like lightning shot down his spine. A mixture of frustration and lust pooled low in his stomach, creating a familiar heat that ached for release.

The man's voice, warm and intimate, was enough to send his body into a fevered pitch.

Careful to remain impassive, Thanatos half-turned to eye the god standing behind him. His heart thudded loudly against his ribcage, screaming and beating a name inside him, but he played his part well, giving nothing more than a lukewarm greeting to the other godling. "Hail, Prince Zagreus."

At the cool response, Zagreus laughed, his laughter enveloping Thanatos' body like spun silk. It was soft and delicate, but most of all, it felt sinfully  _ good _ against his parched skin. "Than… please don't sound so distant. I know you're angry at me for leaving without telling you, but you know why I left. Mother's back and we're getting along with Olympus. And I'm here for good. Can't you forgive me? Can't we go back to how things were? I miss your friendship." It was unavoidable, the caress of Zagreus' voice resonated through him, inside him. It touched where he nightly dreamt warm, scorching hands touched, "Or can we perhaps be even more than friends..?"

The sudden dipping of Zagreus' voice, the huskiness of it skimmed over Thanatos' body. It was all Thanatos could do to turn away from the tantalizing mouth, biting his own lips to stop the whimper of need from escaping. "We're not friends, Zagreus," he whispered, his skin sensitive and tingling though Zagreus laid not even a finger on him, "We're only colleagues. You've made that clear."

Zagreus took a step closer. "If you think I only see you as a colleague, then nothing was made clear. I’ll say it again- I like you, Thanatos. More than just a friend. I was hoping you felt the same. Don't you?"

His whispered word stroked Thanatos' skin with its unspoken promise. He could see Zagreus' eyes darkening from desire, leaving no room to misinterpret what he meant nor what he wanted from him.

Thanatos opened his mouth to speak, denial on the tip of his tongue when suddenly distant notes of a lyre floated out into the balcony. Slow and seductive, the haunting melody of the lyre shushed the chattering guests. The music played over the crowd in a smooth, velvety rhythm. Then, like a practiced lover inviting his mistress to bed, Orpheus' melodious voice accompanied the intoxicating song.

For a moment, Zagreus closed his eyes as he listened to Orpheus paint a scene of satin sheets and tangled limbs. As he drew out his words like he was savoring the lingering sweetness of the lyrics, Zagreus opened his eyes to smile lazily at Thanatos. He held out a hand towards him and bowed. "Would you like to dance?"

It was a mistake he'd regret, of that Thanatos was certain. Despite his trepidation, the temptation was simply too great. The song was seducing him; he was unable to break the spell Orpheus casted over them both. The song opened up his inhibition, his secret desire. Zagreus was a delectable treat he longed to devour, and without meaning to Thanatos found himself closing the distance between their bodies. He didn't even realize what he was doing, how far gone he was, until he saw his own hand slip into Zagreus' shyly.

Shocked to find they were suddenly so close, Thanatos began to pull away, about to deny them both this even simple pleasure of a dance.

"Don't." Zagreus laid a firm but gentle hand onto his lower back.

The thought of saying some harsh words and walking away crossed his mind. How easy it would've been to break this delicate moment shared between them. After all, wasn’t that what Zagreus did? Throwing him and their relationship away without a second thought? And yet...despite it all, he wanted to be swept away by the moment. He wanted to be lost in the sweet scent wafting off Zagreus' body, the heat of his hand burning into his back. Thanatos allowed himself to be pulled in, closer and closer until every inch of their bodies touched.

Zagreus' hand found their way to his slender hips. Slowly, so slowly they swayed to the rhythm of the music; the sensual voice of the singer transporting them to a world where only the two of them existed. Zagreus' warm breath teased the sensitive exposed skin of his neck.

"Cold?" Zagreus whispered the question into Thanatos' ear when he felt him shiver in his arms.

Wordlessly, Thanatos shook his head. Far from cold, he was burning from Zagreus' touch, his heat seeping through the few strips of clothes that separated their naked skin. It was a pain he couldn't help but enjoy. A delicious type of agony that left him with an aching emptiness that needed to be filled.

Their body pressed against one another, fitting perfectly like broken halves that made a whole. Uninvited though not unwelcomed, Thanatos tilted his head towards Zagreus with a breathless sigh.

Obligingly, Zagreus leaned forward. Their breaths mingled, lips almost touched- a hair's breadth away from kissing-but at the last moment Zagreus turned his head to the side, rejecting what was offered to him.

Before disappointment could settle in his chest, Thanatos gasped in silence as Zagreus' lips lovingly skimmed the outline of his neck and then his collarbone. He could feel Zagreus breathe against him, his breath hot on his skin, but not once could he feel the delectable mouth kiss his body.

The song was reaching its end. The tempo suddenly changed. Faster. Harder. Zagreus shifted their position and Thanatos had to bite back a groan as the Zagreus' fingers brushed briefly against the top of his buttocks. The younger god slipped his leg between his own and slid dangerously close against the proof of his desire. Thanatos grabbed hold of Zagreus' forearm and held on for clarity, for dear life, as Orpheus sang the last note into the air.

Thunderous applause by the guests met the end of the performance. Alone out in the terrace, the sound of their own panting drowned out all other noises. Arms and legs tangled, their bodies pressed scandalously close in a lover's embrace. For a few lingering seconds, they held one another in complete silence before reluctantly parting.

Their attraction to each other was painfully palpable to Zagreus. He could practically taste their lust on his tongue, but watching the person of his desire fidget in front of him, he knew Thanatos was on the verge of denying the obvious yet again.

"Thank you for the lovely dance, Than," Zagreus said with a sad smile. He kissed the back of Thanatos' hand lightly. "I hope we can have a chance to do this again."

Lost for words, or rather afraid to speak or lest he betray himself, Thanatos mutely nodded his head. He turned to leave without even so much as a goodbye.

"Did you know?" Zagreus' voice floated to him just as he reached the double doors. It held Thanatos where he stood as if he loathed to leave and wanted to find whatever excuse to stay longer. "Dancing is a lot like making love. A dance is about two bodies moving as one to the same rhythm. It requires chemistry, understanding, and the perfect fit to each other's bodies for the dance to be mesmerizing. It lets people know whether their bodies are compatible for sex."

Zagreus smiled at Thanatos' back, knowing that he could hear the amusement in his voice. "Don't you find that interesting, Than? I wonder what our dance says about us."

Thanatos walked off without answering, the sound of Zagreus' sad laughter following after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning to post this at all cuz you know, not that historically accurate. But then after chatting with a few discord members, I was like, "Ooohhh, I can make the second chapter about their fade to black bedroom scene!" I'd been working on that on and off for the last few weeks. And being the lazy writer I am, if I can find a reason to mash my multiple WIPS together, I will lol.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Thanatos left the balcony and no longer felt Zagreus’ piercing eyes on his back, he shifted to his mother’s corner of the House. As promised, he’d done his part and made his appearance in front of the Olympians. There was no reason for him to tarry at the party. Once he bid his mother goodbye, he planned to return to the surface and continue his duties, intending to stay away from the House for a period of time. On the surface with the mortals, he wouldn’t run into Zagreus and succumb to his temptation.

However, the one he met when he rematerialized wasn’t his mother but a different immortal. 

“Thanatos, I see you finished your talk with Zagreus. That was fast.” Whip in hand, Megaera sauntered up to where he stood and jerked her head towards the lounge. “Come get a drink with me.” 

“Meg.” He nodded to her in acknowledgement. “Maybe next time. I need to leave soon.” 

“I wasn’t asking. Come with me now, Than, while I’m still in a good mood.” The Fury wrapped her hand around his wrist in an iron grip and dragged him over to the lounge. “We need to have a little talk of our own.” 

While the Olympians milled about in the banquet hall, the shades and other misfits of the House spent their time in the lounge as usual. The tables were full, but one glare from Meg and the shades scattered, leaving them momentarily alone in the common room. She found them a relatively secluded table, tucked away in the corner, and sat down. “I’ll get straight to the point,” she said, pointing at one of the servers for two glasses of strong drink. “You’ve been avoiding Zagreus.” 

Thanatos stiffened at her pointed words. He directed his glare at the fury sitting across from him, but she wasn’t the type to be intimidated by Death. Unflinchingly, she met his gaze and it was he that looked away from her all too knowing eyes first. “I didn’t take you for the type to meddle, Meg. This is a matter between Zagreus and me.” 

“Normally I would agree, but the entire House has idly stood by, watching Zagreus make a fool of himself chasing after you. Even if you’re not tired of it, I am.” They were briefly interrupted as the server came by to deliver their drinks. Before the shade left, Meg grabbed the entire bottle from the platter and plopped it down right between them. “Tell me something, Than, you like him- No, don’t lie to me,” she cut in when she saw Thanatos open his mouth in denial, “As the first of the Furies in charge of oath breakers, I’m sensitive to lies. You like Zagreus, that much is obvious, so why are you hesitating? Why are you letting you both suffer? I don’t understand.” 

Thanatos stared at the glass of amber drink in his hand and saw a murky, indistinct version of himself reflected back. “You want an answer, Meg? Well so do I. When I heard Zagreus left, I...I was so angry. I felt betrayed.”

“We were all affected by Zagreus’ rebellion, and he isn’t the type to think ahead. But I have to admit, things worked out for the better. The Queen is back and the changes haven’t been so bad. He’s done a lot since then to atone for his mistakes.” 

“No, you don’t understand. You know I went to find Zagreus for answers or explanations about why he was leaving.”

“You said he accused Lord Hades of sending you after him like some dog. He treated you like the rest of us- an enemy he had to cut down in order to make it to the surface.” 

“Yes.” Thanatos whispered the word. There was barely any inflection in his voice, but the slight drag and hissing of the last syllable betrayed his emotions. 

Megaera stared at him long and hard as if she wanted to break his head open to understand the inner workings of his mind, but Death refused to meet her gaze. The murmurs and merriment of the other House inhabitant broke the long silence that hung between. After a long while, Meg finally sighed in exasperation. Leave it to the punisher of oath breakers to piece together the unsaid truth. “...So you want to hurt him like he hurt you, is that it? Thanatos,” she drummed her long pink nails over the ornate table, commissioned by Zagreus no doubt, “is it worth it to hurt yourself in the process for a bit of revenge?” 

Thanatos watched as the jaws of his murky reflection harden. Slowly, he relaxed his muscles and unclenched his teeth. He wasn’t used to baring his emotions; hadn’t even realized he had a heart until recently. When he returned home to find Zagreus gone, he felt its existence beating against his ribcage for the first time. It’d been nothing but constant agony for him ever since. The ache in his chest when he saw Zagreus, the gaping hole when he didn’t- how could an emotion poets lauded as beautiful and pure cause him so much pain?

As if reminded, there was a pang in his chest. He raised his hand and placed it over his heart. “You say it’s revenge, and that might be what it was in the beginning, but I see it as self-preservation. I’m not special. I’m no one to him. You and many others got ambrosia the same as me.”

“Is that what this is all about?” Meg stopped tapping her nails on the table. Her eyes were back on him, trying to peek into his mind again. When Thanatos offered nothing further, she pushed his untouched drink closer towards him. “You know,” she started, her tone kept purposely light, “I went to Zagreus. Thought maybe he wanted to pick up where we left off. But he rejected my offer. Said he didn’t mean to mislead me. He only wanted my friendship. I got the feeling he had someone else in mind.” 

Thanatos snorted. “He doesn’t know what he wants. His words and actions contradict one another. One moment he says he likes me, the next he says he’ll wait for an eternity. His feelings are as fickle as the moon in the sky.” 

“For once, I think you’re wrong about Zagreus. He seems pretty sure of his feelings.” The fury sat straight and crossed her arms. “Look, I’m not the gentle type and this is already my limit. Go talk to him. All this running away and playing chase isn’t going to solve anything.” When she received no response, she continued. “If you don’t want him, then I’ll take him. My whip is good at persuasion. I’m sure I can convince him.” At Thanatos’ glare, she smiled. “That’s the first honest emotion I got out of you.”

“Thanatos, we like to pretend we have eternity because we’re immortal, but you know that isn’t true. Time changes people- mortal and immortal alike. Zagreus is proof of that. The very foundation of this House changed because of him, your relationship with him changed when it hadn’t budged for aeons. Will you blame him forever or give whatever it is blossoming between you two a chance? Go talk to him and figure it out.”

“When did you get so good at counseling others? Should I thank Zagreus for this change too?” Thanatos knew he was being petulant, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt like a child again in front of Meg’s calm and all too reasonable demeanor. 

“Guess Dusa rubbed off on me.” She clinked her drink against his, her smile broadening in encouragement. “For courage.” 

Thanatos stared hard into his own reflection. He inhaled deeply before downing his entire glass in one gulp. “For courage,” he said, grabbing the bottle and pouring himself a second drink. 

* * *

The air was stale in the Underworld. Zagreus leaned over the baluster and stared out into nothingness. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine the fresh autumn breeze and crisp morning air biting into his skin. But if he closed his eyes, all he saw was Thanatos’ cold and unforgiving gaze. 

Somehow, reconciling his broken family was less daunting of a task than abating Than’s anger.

Sighing, he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, but the one he was frustrated at wasn’t Thanatos, but at himself. He screwed up big time. 

All he had to do was wait for Thanatos to come home before he escaped. Why had he been so impatient to leave? For hundreds of years, his mother lived peacefully at her cottage and would’ve continued to do so until the end of time. There’d been no real rush to find her. If he’d waited for Than and explained to him why he needed to leave, Than would’ve understood; maybe not at the moment, but if he had at least _told_ him, he wouldn’t have been so angry. Than couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as him anymore. The only conciliation Zagreus had that things weren’t beyond repair was the fact Thanatos occasionally still dropped by to help him during his security checks. Zagreus held onto that hope that given time, Than would eventually forgive him. 

When he walked back into the hall, his steps slow and dragging, he caught Achilles eyes. “How’d it go with Thanatos, lad?” The warrior gave him a warm, understanding smile, though his eyes told Zagreus he already knew how it went. 

“Horribly, sir.” Zagreus returned the smile with a self-deprecating one. He rubbed at the tension he felt building in the back of his neck and sighed. “I think I made things worse just now. I pushed when I should’ve waited like I promised. But…” he voice grew small, “I miss him…He’s never been this angry with me. I don’t know what else I can do for his forgiveness...”

“It’s not like you to lose hope, lad.” Achilles laid a comforting hand on Zagreus’ shoulder. He’d never heard him this forlorn before. “Is Thanatos’ forgiveness harder to obtain than escaping from the Underworld? Don’t forget, you accomplished feats many considered impossible.” Giving the young god a pat on the shoulder, he did his best to sound reassuring. “Chin up, Prince. I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think. Although I don’t understand the way of gods, I believe what I see with my own eyes. Thanatos cares for you and always has. Those feelings don’t suddenly disappear. Give it time, and the anger will wane.” 

“Do you really think so, Achilles?” 

“I was in the same situation as you once, lad. I thought Pat would never forgive me, much less want to see me again. But you proved me wrong. So now, I’m giving you the same advice you gave me: believe in yourself. Sometimes it’s worth it to risk it all.” 

“Risk it all, huh?” When Zagreus smiled, it was the familiar soft and open smile Achilles was used to seeing. “Thank you, sir. For everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

The fallen hero never had the chance to reply. A sudden silence befell the room as if the sound of joy and merriment had been sucked away; even the Olympians became still. A speck of light formed in the middle of the floor before exploding outward. In an instant, the banquet hall where Zagreus stood was engulfed, dyed in the color of ashen green too fast for the eyes to follow. 

There was a toll of a bronze bell, a shift in space, and then a figure emerged from flame like wings. 

“Thanatos!” Zagreus’ eyes widened, surprised to see Death hovering only an arm’s length in front of him. With how they left things off, he thought it would be weeks before he could see him again. It was difficult to keep the delight from his voice. “What are you doing back?” 

“Zag...Zagr...eus?” Thanatos seemed oddly languid, as if he was moving under water. He didn’t look ill, precisely, but something was off. “I was...I was looking for you,” he said, slurring his words.

Frowning in concern, Zagreus approached him. “Are you alright?” he whispered, aware that Thanatos’ entrance caused a commotion. All eyes were currently focused on them. 

“Yes, yes I’m alright. You’ll make everything alright.” Thanatos grabbed Zagreus face between his hands and gave him a lopsided grin. “I wanted to give you something. Wait no...I wanted to talk to you. Yes, talk.” 

Zagreus’ moment of worry rapidly transformed into shock, followed swiftly by amusement. This close, he could smell the wine and alcohol waft from Thanatos’ breath. In their brief separation, it seemed Thanatos got himself a bit tipsy. But as Zagreus stared into drowsy eyes and flushed face, he amended that phrase. Thanatos was not tipsy. He was foxed, tap-hackled, top-heavy, shot-in-the-neck, staggering drunk.

“You’re drunk. Let me get you some water.” The small smile on his face grew into a grin; he was beyond ecstatic Thanatos sought him out, even if it was in his inebriated state. 

He reached out to finger a lock of hair covering Thanatos’ face. His thumb slid along the glowing silk filament. He never thought of himself as a particularly tactile person, but it seemed impossible to keep from touching Thanatos when he was near. The pleasure he derived from the simplest contact with him set his nerves alight. 

Thanatos probably shared the same sentiment. His dazed eyes narrowed into amber points, staring hard at his fast moving mouth before he swooped down and unceremoniously smashed their lips together. Their first kiss (if it could be called that) was marked by their teeth knocking into each other painfully. Zagreus tasted blood in his mouth where his lip was cut. 

“Than- ow.” Pulling his head back and licking his wound, Zagreus took a glance at their surroundings. He was conscious of the whisperings and amused eyes on them. “Not here. There are too many people. Let’s go somewhere-”

“No,” Than murmured, “Don’t pull away. Don’t leave me.” His mouth was on him again, desperate and pleading.

“Yeah! We want to watch!” Zagreus couldn’t tell who yelled that. Dionysus? “I guess all gods are the same, even the ones down here. Wow, what a party huh?”

“Oh dear Dionysus, you’re not about to suggest another orgy are you? Haven’t you had enough of them? Let the two godlings have their own little fun. Young love is so adorable.” That surely was Lady Aphrodite. “Though if Zagreus wants some help from me, I wouldn’t mind offering a boon specifically for bedroom purposes. Death Incarnate is quite the aggressive one isn’t he?” 

Zagreus turned his face to the side, and wet, drunken kisses fell ardently on the corner of his mouth and his cheek instead. “Than, the other gods are watching. I really think we should go somewhere more private, alright? Wouldn’t do for both of us to die from embarrassment.” 

With some gentle coaxing, Than eventually stopped with his wine soaked kisses. Bending over, he tucked his face into the crook of Zagreus’ neck and shoulder. 

Zagreus sighed with relief when he felt the taller god quietly nod his assent. “Good. We can return back to the balcony. Are you dizzy? Does your head hurt? Would you like me to wa-”

Than wrapped his arms around Zagreus’ waist and shifted them both out of the banquet hall. 

“By the gods,” Zeus’ voice boomed across the entire room, “Hades, my brother, I think your son just absconded with Death. Is this to be a family tradition?” 

* * *

It’d been a while since Thanatos shifted with him in his arms. Despite how prim and proper Thanatos looked now, as children, they were quite the troublesome pair. Zipping and shifting throughout the House, they graffitied walls, stole sweets from the kitchen, and set harmless pranks for unsuspecting shades seeking an audience with his father. Zagreus only had to flash him a smile and it was enough to pull Thanatos into whatever hairbrain scheme he had cooked up for that day. 

Subconsciously, he knew Thanatos’ patience with him and his antics had always been high. No matter how troublesome he was, it seemed he could never cross Thanatos’ threshold of tolerance. He suspected early on that whenever he came close to crossing the line, the older god simply increased his threshold again for him. Zagreus thought he’d been well to not take advantage of Thanatos’ affection. But it seemed without knowing, he crossed that line. 

They’d fought and argued before in the past, but not like this. Not with Thanatos refusing to even talk to him. 

Whether he truly missed him or because he was drunk, Zagreus was grateful Thanatos was still in his arms and not running away. 

There was always a brief moment of disorientation after a shift. When the spinning stopped and his feet touched the floor, Zagreus realized Thanatos deposited them in the middle of his chambers.

“You smell good, Zagreus.” 

The arms around him tightened. The escalation of Zagreus’ heartbeat seemed to drive the air from his lungs. One of Thanatos’ broad hands settled between his shoulder blades, while the other pressed at the small of his back. He held onto him with undue care, as if he was precious glass he was afraid to break. And as Than brought his body against his, Zagreus’ blood turned to liquid fire. His hands fluttered in search of a resting place until his palms grazed the back of Thanatos’. Flattening his palms on either side of the older god’s spine, he felt the flex of hard muscles through his chiton. 

Thanatos dropped his head lower and nuzzled his face into Zagreus’ neck, his hot breath against his skin. He drew in a breath that wasn’t quite steady and sighed. “Like ripened peaches and sweet nectar. I...I used to dislike sweets. I bet you didn’t know that. Because...because you kept giving me nectar anyway and I couldn’t say no because they reminded me of you. Only when it comes to you...” Zagreus perceived that Thanatos was taking in the scent of his throat… absorbing it with slow but ever increasing greed, as if he were an addict inhaling lungful of narcotic smoke. “I liked them only because of you. Because it meant you were thinking of me.” 

“Than, I’m sorry. Truly I am. If it’s any consolation, you’ve always been on the forefront of my-” Whatever Zagreus had in mind scattered as the pressure on his back increased, causing him to shiver and arch. 

“And you...you deadbeat! You didn’t even know. You didn’t appreciate my help. You never did,” Thanatos whispered savagely. His fiercely accusing gaze moved from Zagreus’ vibrant eyes to his parted lips. He silently struggled, lasting another burning second, until he suddenly gave in and brought their mouths together for the second time with an impatient tug. His hands adjusted the angle of Zagreus’ head, and he kissed with gentle bites and nips, as if the mouth beneath his was an exotic delicacy to savor. 

Straining against him, Zagreus instinctively rose to his toes until their bodies were perfectly aligned, his arousal brushing against a rigid bugle hiding behind black fabric. Suddenly realizing what was happening, he tore his mouth away. “Wait, not like this.”

Earnest hands tugged and pulled at his royal attire, eager to divest him of it. “No more waiting. I’m tired of waiting! I ached for you for what seemed like aeons!” 

The words shot straight to Zagreus’ cock, but he restraigned his lust and caught Thanatos by the wrists and held them aloft. “Than,” he said, hoping the sternness of his voice would break through the drunken haze, “how much have you had to drink?”

It worked. Than blinked his dazed eyes at him and adorably pursed his lips. “A...bottle? Maybe two?”

“How big were the bottles?”

“About thiiiiiis big.” Thanatos gestured with his hands the size of the bottle. The dimensions indicated he drank about half his weight in wine. No wonder he was so intoxicated. 

“Than, you’re drunk. How about I go to the chef and get you a sobering concoction?” 

“Do...do you not want me?” Tears suddenly welled in Thanatos’ eyes. His chest seemed to break open with sobs, the sounds raw and unrestrained. “If you don’t want me anymore, are...are you going to leave me again?”

“What?! Of course I want you! And I’m not leaving, I’m staying here, with you.” Zagreus cupped Thanatos’ face between his hands and wiped away the golden trails of tears with his thumbs, answering all of his worries and questions one by one. He pulled Thanatos firmly against him and murmured quietly. As Thanatos continued to cry, he held him more tightly, seeming to understand that he needed the hard, almost painful pressure of his body. 

“Please be real,” Than gasped. “Please don’t be another dream.” 

“I’m real,” Zagreus said huskily. “Don’t cry, there’s no -- oh, Than, please--” The sound of Thanatos’ sobs and his tearful face pulled at Zagreus’ heartstrings. He gripped the crying god’s head in his hands, and felt an insistent warmth invading his chest, overflowing and spilling past its fretted barriers. He was tired of fighting his desire for him. It was exhausting to struggle against something so overwhelming. More than the numerous escape attempts, it was like struggling against living itself. His beleaguered sense of honor protested that he was not the kind of person who would take an inebriated man to bed. Than wasn’t in his right mind; he might regret this come tomorrow. Zagreus would never forgive himself if he took advantage of him in this condition. 

“Push me away, Than,” he whispered, “because I’m too weak to do it myself. In the past few weeks, I’ve had to stop myself a thousand times from coming to you. I just...I don’t mean to push you. I know all of this is kind of a lot. And I wanted you to know, this isn’t some impulsive thing for me. I’ll wait for you for however long it takes.” 

A constellation of golden tears clung to silver lashes. Some spilled against Zagreus’ hands as Than’s blinked them away. “Khh,” he clicked his tongue as he grabbed Zagreus by the wrists. “You have no concept of which impulses to act upon, and which to keep in check. You say you’ll wait, well, let me ask you this: What are you waiting for? W-what are you waiting for, I’m here, already.” He stared at him with wondering eyes, his lips damp and reddened. His hands left Zagreus’ wrists, his fingertips coming to the hard angles of his cheekbones, delicate strokes of coolness on the blazing heat of his skin. “Right…?”

“Than…” The knot in his heart when Thanatos first told him goodbye finally loosened. In its place was delight beyond measure. Laughter bubbled from his chest and spilled from his lips. “Oh, you’re right.” 

He bent his head and nuzzled his jaw against the palm of Thanatos’ hand, relishing the hot surge of his wine-scented breath on his face. He was going to take him, honor be damned. 

Firmly he slid both hands around Thanatos’ head, guiding his mouth to his and pressing comforting words against his lips. Thanatos made an inarticulate sound at the back of his throat before he struggled to press closer. He returned the kiss with unfretted enthusiasm, so sweet and ardent in his response, Zagreus almost smiled. But the smile was lost in the luscious friction of their lips. He enjoyed the way Than responded to him, feasting on his mouth with a passion equal to his own. 

He explored Than’s mouth with deep, carnal strokes of his tongue. His taste was addicting as ambrosia, but sweeter and more precious. His mouth, his tongue was a delicacy he could never tire of. 

Zagreus’ breathing turned ragged, and he used the shifting pressure of his hands to mold Than’s body to him. They staggered together, almost falling until he braced their balance. He couldn’t kiss him deeply enough. He needed more of him. More of his skin, his smell, his frantic pulse under his tongue, his hands buried in his hair. He needed the flex and arch of Than’s body under his, the scratch of his nails on his back, the shudder of his climax as his inner muscles clenched around him. He wanted to take him fast, slow, rough, easy...in infinite ways, in measureless passion. 

But before any of it could be realized, Thanatos pushed him away.

“Than?” Zagreus asked, his voice breathless and husky. He wondered if he did anything wrong, when the older god rushed to the scrying pool and promptly vomited the contents of his stomach into the mystical water. 

“I...I feel sick.” The now sullied scrying pool sloshed around dangerously as Thanatos swayed on his feet. 

Zagreus quickly dashed to his side and encircled him in his arms. Leading him away to sit on the chaise, he handed him a cloth to wipe his mouth. “I’ll get you some water and some sobering drink. Maybe something to eat.” He brushed Than’s hair away from his face, and smiled dotingly. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be back soon.” 

In his drunken stupor, Thanatos obediently waited for Zagreus to return. The lounge was just across the room, but what should’ve been a quick moment, slowly stretched into a long period of time. 

As the night waned on, Thanatos struggled to keep his eyes open. The rising heat of Zagreus’ room was lulling him to sleep. Why was it so blazing warm here? As if Zagreus already didn’t have the Phlegeton river running through his veins with how hot his blood ran. 

Grumbling, he unclasped his gorget from his neck to ease off the uncomfortable heat, but it wasn’t enough. Clumsily, he took off his pauldron, then his gauntlet. Bit by bit he stripped off his clothes and tossed them every which way, adding onto the mess already piled on the floor. If he was sober, he would’ve been mortified, standing naked in the middle of Zagreus’ chambers like a courtesan waiting for his lord, but he reached an extremity of exhaustion that did not allow for modesty. He kicked off his tights and crawled into Zagreus’ bed like a wounded animal. 

The bed was dry and warm, the mattress soft, the weight of the sheets and wool blankets exquisite on his aching limbs. Burying his head in the pillow, he let out a sighing groan. From one breath to the next, Thanatos quickly fell asleep. 

* * *

Much later than anticipated, Zagreus finally returned with a cup of water in one hand, and a vial of sobering potion in the other. 

“I’m so sorry, Than. I can’t seem to stop apologizing to you. I thought with how sick you felt, it might’ve been a good idea to ask Hermes to take over soul collecting for a while. At least for a couple of hours. I know I shouldn’t meddle in your work, but if you feel better tomorrow, I’m sure Hermes wouldn’t mind if you resume- Than?” 

When Zagreus finally looked up, he noticed his room was empty. No Death Incarnate in sight. It shouldn’t have come as a shock to him that Thanatos might’ve vanished by the time he came back. Whenever he got close, whenever he thought the rift between them lessened, Thanatos always shifted away. Even when inebriated and half out his mind, he still remembered to run. 

Chuckling bitterly, Zagreus placed the vial and cup on the table with the minor prophecies. He raked both hands through his hair, further disheveling the glittering locks. With a heartfelt sigh, he removed his laurels and began tugging away at the fibula of his himation. 

Strangely, he was tired for once. The party and the worry if the Olympians would accept their lie; Thanatos once again widening the gap of their relationship- all of it took a toll on his person. But he wouldn’t be himself if he gave up so easily. He’d only have to try again. And if tonight was any indication, Thanatos must surely return his feelings, even if it was buried deep within him. 

Undressing himself and leaving on only his tights, Zagreus approached the bed with dragging feet. 

Perhaps his father was right. Maybe he _should_ clean his chambers. He had the habit of tossing things in his room and on his bed. The lump he saw laying in the middle of his mattress, he thought it was his pillow. It wasn’t until it _moved_ did he realize that it was alive. 

Um...Lernie didn’t somehow escape Asphodel and regenerate in his room did he? 

Zagreus was contemplating grabbing Stygius from the courtyard, when the blanket slipped and whoever was beneath the blanket was revealed. 

Oh. 

Thanatos. The light of his heart. He was naked, or at least the upper half of him was. He slept on his stomach, his smoothly muscled arms curved around the pillow beneath his head. The broad lines of his shoulders and back were so perfect that they seemed to have been carved from marble and sanded into a glossy finish. His face was much softer in repose than it was in wakefulness… the cold eyes were closed, and his mouth was relaxed into gentle, innocently sensuous lines. 

Quietly, Zagreus approached the bed and sat at its edge. The back of his hand stroked the soft skin of Thanatos’ cheek, and he hastily tucked the sudden smile back into the corners of his mouth when he heard Than sigh. 

Thanatos didn’t leave after all. He must’ve tired himself out waiting for him. 

As Zagreus stared at Than’s peaceful, sleeping face to his heart’s content, he felt a tremor of longing run through him, the feeling only matched by the burning joy in his chest. Overwhelmed with relief and tenderness, he bent down to place a kiss on his shoulder blade. 

Zagreus drew the sheet up to Than’s shoulders and carefully bundled him up. Never one to get cold, he laid outside the blanket as he gathered the sleeping god in his arms. 

He fell asleep to the scent of Than filling his senses, of myrrh and mint and something wholly Thanatos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints* Soooo at 6K words, can this still be considered PWP? LOL........cuz this was supposed to be a fic about their fade to black romance scene in the game. 
> 
> Ch 1 = dancing, hey sexual tension
> 
> Ch 2 = talk, talk, talk, hehe drunk Than
> 
> Ch 3 = smuuuuut
> 
> I actually wanted to post this with a smut scene, but after writing and writing...and writing...and writing...I decided to just post it. So it'll happen in ch 3 instead. 
> 
> Sorry nothing much happened in this chapter. Consider it a transitional chapter. At least Zeus was funny to write and drunk Than had some funny moments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @angrybread for beta'ing half of this! 
> 
> Ever since I got saw the fade to black romance scene for ThanZag, I wanted to write this. Just two dorks being silly and having fun to explain why they laughed so much.

When Thanatos opened his eyes again, the light coming from the candles were considerably diminished. Zagreus’ lips wandered lightly from his cheek to his jaw, and his arm hooked beneath his shoulders, lifting him up to a half-sitting position. Disoriented, Thanatos breathed in his familiar scent. His mouth was parched, and his throat was stinging and dry, and when he tried to speak, his voice came out in a croak. “Thirsty.” 

The edge of a crystal glass pressed against Thanatos’ lips, and he drank gratefully. The liquid was cool and flavored with citrus and honey.

“More?” Zagreus asked, his voice no longer soft. It was unusually low and husky. Hypnotic, as if his single word painted fantastic images of their union in the air between them. The deep timbre of his voice danced across Than’s neck; the breath of his whisper warmed the shell of his ear, sending a shiver down the God of Death’s spine. 

Thanatos covered his burnished ear with a flustered hand. He turned his throbbing head towards Zagreus, a reprimand on the tip of his tongue, but the words died before they even formed when he finally noticed Zagreus’ state of undress. 

Unencumbered by his typical regalia, Zagreus wore nothing but his smile and tights. The broad expanse of his torso was bare for Thanatos’ eyes to roam as he pleased. And he was pleased. Immensely so. 

Like the hundreds and thousands of nights he dreamt of Zagreus, he hungrily drank in the sight of hard planes and rippling pectorals. Thanatos’ throat became parched once again, remembering how much they’ve both grown. Zagreus was no longer a coddled prince, but a God and a warrior in his own right. He’d seen first hand what he was like on the battlefield. The way he carried his sword, the way he fought and massacred countless wretches- he was barely contained power in lithe form. 

Unsatiated and hungry for more, Thanatos’ gaze wandered lower, traversing over the ridges of toned abs to the indents of Zagreus’ tapered waist. He followed the trail of black hair that led down Zagreus’ body until it disappeared into the waistband of his tights, but where the sight of the trail ended, it hardly mattered. His tights left little to the imagination. It clung to the shape of his cock, half hard and already bulging. 

Thanatos’ tongue felt thick and dry as he reached out and settled a hand on Zagreus’ thigh. It tensed beneath his touch, became taut as iron as he slid his hand higher. “Appearing in my dreams tonight too? Why am I not sick of you yet?” 

“...I appear in your dreams?” Zagreus’ eyes glittered with dark fire, but Thanatos didn’t notice, too immersed as he watched the soft rise and fall of Zagreus’ stomach. “The way you’re touching me makes me wonder,” he grabbed the wandering hand and lifted it to his mouth, “What do you do with me in your dreams?” 

“I dream...I dream about…” Feeling Zagreus’ lips kiss the back of his hand, Thanatos rapidly realized he wasn’t dreaming. What happened last night happened in reality. He was naked in Zagreus’ bed and covered only by a sheet. “Blood and Darkness,” he whispered, amazed and frightened by the realization of what he’d done. His head throbbed painfully, half from embarrassment and half from the wine. He snatched the hand running up against Zagreus’ thigh and pressed it against his aching temples instead. 

Turning a tray on the bedside table closer, Zagreus poured another glass of refreshing liquid. “Does your head ache?” he asked. “I thought it might. Here.” He gave him the small vial, and Thanatos uncorked it with trembling fingers. 

Tilting his head back, he poured the bitter contents to the back of his throat and washed it down with a gulp of the sweet beverage. The sheet slipped down to his waist. Flaming with mortification, Thanatos was tempted to snatch it back up and cover himself, but his pride won over his sense of modesty. Though Zagreus forbore to say anything, Than saw from the younger god’s expression that it was rather too late to play coy. Thanatos closed his eyes and let out a mournful moan. 

Taking the glass from him, Zagreus allowed his gaze to sweep over Thanatos. “How lovely you are,” he murmured. He touched his bare shoulders and let his fingers slide down to his elbows. “Last night...”

As he hesitated, obviously searching for the right words, Thanatos cracked open an eye and glanced at him. He asked tensely, “How far?”

Zagreus was puzzled by his line of question. “How far?” 

“How far did we go?” Thanatos snapped, “Did we sleep together? Where are my clothes? I need to get back to work.” 

“In order,” Zagreus slowly and methodically approached the agitated god, cautious of the fact that any sudden movement on his part would be enough to set him off. When flustered, Thanatos had the- admittedly cute- habit of shifting away in the middle of a conversation. It was hardly possible now since he was naked in his bed, but with Than, Zag never knew how extreme he’d react. He wrapped his arm around Than’s bare shoulders, and gently pulled him against his chest. “We only went as far as kissing. We slept together in the literal sense. I don’t know where your clothes are. Somewhere in this room I’m guessing. And I asked Hermes to cover for you for the time being. You don’t need to worry about my father harping about your work performance.”

Like a cat cozying in front of the hearth, Thanatos unconsciously nestled himself against Zagreus, soaking in his warmth. Compared to his own core temperature, Zagreus burned like a furnace. As he listened to the younger god’s rambling, he wasn’t sure if he was happy or disappointed they didn’t sleep together after all; part of him wished that they had. Things may have been simpler that way. But as Zagreus’ heat seeped into his, Than found himself not caring. He cuddled closer, the tension in his shoulders over the last few weeks finally slackened as he relaxed into Zagreus’ arms. 

The heat warming his body gave Thanatos a sense of nostalgia and reminded him of their younger days when they stole into each others’ beds or snuck away for naps. But what was childhood comfort then, the warmth of his body was intoxicating now. It poured into Thanatos, melting his bones, making him feel deliciously pliant. But when he heard Hermes’ name, he pushed against Zag in alarm. “You told Hermes?! He knows?”

Zagreus hesitated. “All of the Underworld and Olympus knows. You sort of… kissed me in front of everyone and then kidnapped me from the party. Besides,” he curled his index finger under Than’s chin and turned the other god to face him, “I have no intention of hiding what we are. That is...did you want to keep us a secret?”

“That’s not what I said, you idiot.” Though his words were harsh, Than didn’t shy away from Zagreus’ touch. He kept his gaze and stared back into the dual colored eyes. “I don’t even know what ‘we’ are. I don’t remember kissing you...or how you got so bold in touching me.” 

“How much do you remember?” 

“Not much. Only up to the point of drinking with Meg. After the fourth or fifth cup, everything is blurry.” 

“Your memory is quite diminished then.” The distance between their bodies remained the same. Zagreus hadn’t moved an inch , but the way he spoke and the darkening of his eyes from lust- it created the illusion that the space between them shortened. His voice caressed Thanatos’ skin; his eyes raked over his body before landing on his lips. “I think you need some reminding.” 

“I should go,” Thanatos whispered, but Zagreus noted that he didn’t move. 

“Why? You said so last night, you’re here. With me. There’s no reason for us to wait anymore.”

“What do you want, Zag?” Thanatos said, the words barely above a whisper, as if he could hardly bring himself to ask. 

Zagreus shared none of the hesitation. “You,” he replied, steel in his voice. 

“No, you don’t.” Thanatos shook his head more out of nervousness than anything else. “You said so as much when you left without saying goodbye.” 

Zagreus closed the gap between them, pressing flush against Than, skin to skin. Their breaths mingling; all that separated their lips was a fraction of a hair. “I want you,” Zagreus said. And he did. He wanted him with more power, more heat and intensity than he could ever comprehend. It went beyond desire. It went beyond need. “No more games. No more running away.” 

Thanatos sat frozen in Zagreus’ arms, his lips parted, his breath growing shallow. 

“May I kiss you, Than?” Zagreus teased and avoided his prize. Instead, he trailed his lips along the line of Than’s jaw. “We were sorely interrupted last time.”

How like Zagreus to act like the proper prince he was at the most inappropriate and annoying of times. If he wanted to kiss him, then he should kiss him. Asking be damned. But still...Than swallowed, his blood singing in his veins at the question. He pulled back and Zagreus stayed put, allowing him his needed space. Than looked at him. Really looked at him, assessing the strong line of his jaw, the slightly wild cut of his hair, the breadth of his shoulders. It gave him a pulse of anxiety. There was something different about the intensity and fire inside Zagreus that his dream version could never capture. But Zagreus was right. They’d come so far. No more waiting. No more running away. 

With a jerk of his head, Thanatos nodded his assent. 

Zagreus smiled indulgently and lowered his head. 

Gentle lips slowly descended on Thanatos’. He had a fleeting sensation of firm lips, a tiny scent of something…him… male, slightly spicy, and then it was over. 

Thanatos blinked at him, thinking was that it? Kissing wasn’t what he expected; it wasn’t as good. Why had he waited, he wondered, evaded so many meaningless invitations, never allowed himself to be kissed? It was nothing. Nothing special. 

Afraid to hurt Zagreus’ feelings, Than was careful to keep his expression neutral and the disappointment from showing on his face, but Zag had always been good at reading his mood. 

“Ouch.” Zag’s voice was quiet.

“What?” 

“I was trying to be considerate since you have a headache, but that look of yours hurts my pride.” 

Sensing Zag meant to kiss him again when he leaned closer, Than hastily said, “It’s all right.”

This time Zag’s arms came around him slowly. He had time to see the planes of Zag’s face, the way he looked straight into his eyes, and how he loomed over him as he gently and reverently laid him down on the mattress… This time when their lips touched, they didn’t slide away immediately. 

Thanatos had seen kissing. He knew that it was done with open mouths, that it made women cling to their lovers, as if their knees were failing them. 

He knew that, all of it, and yet---

Zagreus kissed him hard this time, not a fleeting caress, but a command. His arms slipped past him, braced against the bed, and his body came against his. Than gasped at the strength of it, the heat, and then their mouths were open together. It was like an open flame that rushed through Thanatos’ body-- the taste of him, the feeling of it, the kiss, his body. 

He shivered, made an inarticulate murmur, a noise, a cry. Their tongues met and sang together. His mind reeled and he wound his arms around Zag’s neck. Gone were all his thoughts of expectations and disappointments. 

Zagreus pressed his weight down on him, pulled him in tighter, and another little moan came from Than’s throat. He kissed him hard, grinding him against the bed. Than wanted to open his eyes but desire swamped him, betrayed his voice and logical mind. He could only cling to Zagreus and kiss him back, his tongue touching the younger god’s and then retreating. He grew bolder, responding to the muffled groan that seemed to come from Zagreus’ chest and not his mouth. 

Finally, Zagreus pulled back. “That, by the way, was our fifth kiss. But it’s our second time while you’re sober. The first was a moment or two ago, but I’m not sure they belong in the same category. So?” Zagreus placed his hands on either side of Than’s head and propped himself up on his elbows. He gave him a boyish grin that spoke of mischief and boastfulness. “Opinions? Anything you liked or disliked?”

When Than found his voice, it was husky. He coughed and cleared it a few times before he could speak. “It was...adequate.” At Zagreus’ raised brow, he quickly amended. “Acceptable. I mean, it was decent.” 

“Only decent? Someone is hard to impress.” 

“Or clearly we need more practice.”

“More practice huh?” There was a glimmer of playful debauchery in Zagreus’ eyes. The corner of his mouth quirked up. “I like the sound of that.” 

“You’ve no intention of letting me off this bed,” Thanatos accused as Zagreus settled back down against him. 

“Nope, not at all.” 

“Absolutely shameless.”

“Guilty as charged, I’m afraid. But how else was I going to get Death in my bed?” 

Whatever Thanatos wanted to say, it became lost when Zagreus kissed him again. His lips felt more familiar now. The younger god licked his mouth and Thanatos almost chuckled, but then he put an arm around the other’s neck and drew him close. 

Thoughts fled as their bodies met. It was a melding of hard muscles and melting softness. Give and take. Zagreus didn’t bother with anything light and teasing. He kissed the way he spoke: in a forward attack, in an utterly direct, heartbreakingly honest way. His kiss said, “I want you”. 

Their teeth bumped together, and Zagreus changed the angle of his neck, and suddenly he began to kiss Than as if his life depended on it. The pressure of his mouth increased, searching ardently until Than’s lips were coaxed apart for his plundering. He molded Than against him until not an inch separated their bodies. 

Thanatos’ head fell back and he clung to him, letting the touch of Zag’s mouth shimmer through his body like fire. He arched his back and pressed closer to him, knowing that what he felt was lust. Lust, he discovered, made him tremble and melt inside. It made him forget the restless nights, the unsatisfied agony it used to bring him when he was alone with only his hand as company. He decided he didn’t care; not when Zagreus was kissing him like this, not when his breath was coming in ragged gasps to match his own. 

Time became a meaningless concept to them. Zagreus languidly spent who knew how long tasting him, toying with the contour of Than’s mouth with the sleek plunge of his tongue. He kissed and he suckled, and all the while his hands wandered, sweeping down Than’s back and sides, savoring the shape of his body encased by the sheets. Up his chest, around his waist- it was if Zagreus was trying to mark him, brand him forever as his own. But his hands never went past the older god’s waist. They always found their way back up, and tangled in silver hair. 

After awhile, Than gently pushed against Zagreus’ chest and ended the kiss. “As much as I enjoy all this ‘practicing’, my jaw is tired,” he complained, “How much longer do you plan on kissing?”

“Oh, sorry.” Zagreus leaned over to soothe the ache in Than’s jaw with a peck of his lips. “Now that you’re here and we’re together, I want to leisurely worship you. You deserve to be worshipped. I could spend eternity doing this...” Zagreus chuckled as a thought occurred to him. “If father sent you to my bed from the beginning, he would’ve saved himself some headache. I probably wouldn’t have tried escaping if I had you here to distract me. Though, I guess that would disturb the natural orders of things, what with the mortals living long, long lives.” 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to keep me in bed,” Than replied sardonically. “But Zagreus, is kissing  _ all _ you want to do?” He shifted his body, and Zagreus drew in a sharp breath when felt a leg press against his arousal. “We could...we could do so much more.” Than blushed gold, unused to being so forthright and voicing his desires. Zagreus had always been the one that pursued  _ him _ , what with the gifts and seductive flirtations; but it seemed after getting him into bed, Zag suddenly decided to play the gentleman. If he wanted things to move along, then it was up to him to be more assertive, no matter how embarrassing it was. 

It took Zagreus a Herculean willpower he didn’t know he possessed to not rut then and there against Thanatos’ thigh. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to go further. I don’t want you to feel rushed or that we’re going too fast. I’m happy just to be with you, Than. The rest can come later.” 

“Tsch.” Thanatos rolled his eyes. “Come now, Zagreus, really? I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m no blushing maiden. If I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t be here.” He ran his hand down Zagreus’ cheek, his finger tracing and following the line of his jaw. “I’m not...as eloquent as you are. It’s also difficult for me to talk about my feelings, but know this- I desire you too.” 

“But, Than, aren’t-” 

“Blood and Darkness, you’re infuriating!” Cursing, Thanatos pushed Zagreus off him and sat up, “Do you not want to become one with Death? Is that it? Is that why you’re hesitating?” 

Zagreus’ eyes grew wide with disbelief as he stared at an indignant Thanatos, and then promptly burst into laughter. “Become one with Death? Is that what you want to call it? You’ve been talking to Hypnos, haven’t you? He’s gotten to you.” Still laughing, he leaned over and whispered into the other god’s ear, his voice laced with temptation, “Of course I want to become one with Death. I want to make sure Death comes for me too.” He dragged a delicate lobe into his mouth and gave it a small nibble. “And only for me.” 

A bit flustered by Zagreus’ overt innuendo, Thanatos jerked away from his hot breath playing against his ear. He narrowed his eyes and shot him a glare worthy of his godhood. While mortals would be terrified to be on the receiving end of his wrath, begging for their lives on their knees, Zag had grown up with him. Instead of being intimidated, he rather liked it when he was feisty.

Zagreus blinked, returning the glare with the fluttering of his lashes. If it weren’t for his cocky, self-satisfied smile, his face would be that of picturesque innocence. Clearly, Zag was elated for having gotten under his skin. 

Their gazes locked. Ruby red and emerald green eyes stared into amber gold. The corner of Thanatos’ mouth twitched, then Zagreus snorted. It was unclear who broke first, but soon, they both dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. 

Zagreus tackled Thanatos back down onto the bed. Rolling, romping around, their limbs tangled. They turned into a giggling mess until Zagreus couldn’t stand it any longer and sealed Thanatos’ mouth with another kiss. The sound of Than’s laughter trickled around his tongue -- it tasted sweeter and more precious than any ambrosia Zag had before. 

If the libation for gods embodied the happiest memories of someone’s life, Zagreus didn’t doubt from here on out ambrosia would taste of this moment for him. 

“Than, you’re sure about continuing?” he murmured as he repeatedly brushed their lips together. The motion was as addicting as the taste. 

Than appreciated Zagreus’ consideration, truly he did. But the butterfly kisses on his skin, the slide of those heated hands over his body - everywhere but where he wanted them - it was driving him insane. Unable to stand it any longer, Than nipped and pulled at Zag' bottom lip in irritation before he soothed it with his tongue. “Yes, I'm sure.  This is unlike you, Zagreus. Taking things slow, being so patient.” Thanatos drawled, sarcasm dripping from his words. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were teasing me.” 

Zagreus raised an eyebrow. “Playing with Death? Perish the thought.” Just as Thanatos expected more witty banter, Zagreus suddenly grew serious. A rare stoic mein graced his face. “If I seem impatient, it’s only towards tasks I consider meaningless or menial.” His steely gaze met Thanatos’ as if daring him to look away from the Truth of his words. “With things or  _ people _ I consider important,” the dual color of his eyes bore into his own. “I’ll take all the time in the world that I need.” 

It was then Thanatos realized something. Patience is but another word for determination. He smiled in response to Zagreus’ words, the expression softening the hard lines of his face. The hand resting on the back of the other man’s neck, moved to cup his cheek instead. “You are nothing but determined, I’ll give you that.” 

Silently, Zagreus turned his face into Death’s hand and kissed the center of it. He could feel the thrum of the other’s heartbeat against his lips. 

Thanatos closed his fingers, his subconsciousness wanting nothing more than to capture and savor the heat in his palm. 

“Hold on for a moment and don’t move. I’ll be back.” Disheveled with his hair mussed and lips kissed-swollen, Zagreus dashed out of bed and into the main hall. His warmth barely began to fade from Thanatos’ body when he soon returned. Notes from the lyre floated from the main hall, accompanied by Orpheus’ melodious voice. 

“Now where were we?” he asked. He strode past the bed and began rummaging through the bedside table, clearly looking for something. 

Thanatos frowned at him. “What was that about?”

Glancing over his shoulder at him, Zagreus grinned. “Something like a precaution. You know my chambers lack doors.” He went back on his search. Glass bottles clanked and scrolls rustled. “I was hoping Orpheus could cover up any noise we make.” 

Thanatos felt his cheeks warm at the implication. “Confident aren’t we?”

“Not confident.” Zagreus found what he was looking for and pulled out a pink bottle with thick, viscous oil swirling inside, a leftover present from Meg. “Hopeful.”

Perhaps seeing that bottle reminded Thanatos of Zagreus’ past. While he lacked experience, the same couldn’t be said of Zagreus. “How does this usually proceed? I mean...when you were with Megaera, how was it normally?”

The smug expression dropped from Zagreus’ face, replaced by a sheepish smile. “That’s… bringing up Meg now of all times… is a bit awkward to talk about isn’t it?”

Than cocked his head to the side. “Why? Last night, it was Meg who convinced me to come to you. She said you were quite- how did she put it- accomplished in bed.” 

“Oh.” Zag visibly perked up. “Really? Meg said that? But she never-” He shook his head, pushing aside the wayward thought. “What I shared with Meg is different. When we slept together, she always took the lead. She didn’t like it when I initiated or if I got too affectionate. With her, it was always about the physical and what felt good. Sometimes ropes and whips were involved.” 

“Is that what you want? Whips and ropes?” 

Smiling, he strode over to kneel on the edge of the bed besides Than, pulled him in his arms, and gently kissed him. “I don’t mind it. It can feel good when done properly. That was just how it was between me and Meg. But,” Zagreus cradled Than’s face with his hands, “It’s not what I want with you. I mean, if you want to try it, I wouldn’t mind -- Gods, I would enjoy it-- but I feel what we have right now, it’s different.” Slowly, he took one of his hands and lightly, just using the tips of his fingers, retraced the path up Than’s arm to the roundness of his shoulder. He felt the other god’s skin prickle under his touch and heard the sharp intake of his breath. “I like what we have. Our relationship is based on trust and respect, which grew into friendship.” 

In a long, slow caress, Zag drew his hand across Than’s shoulder until he found the softness at the base of his throat. There, he let his thumb trace a light, sensuous pattern along his delicate collarbone. “And then that friendship changed. I’m not even certain when, but I suspect I’ve harbored feelings for you for some time. Probably since our boyhoods.” His thumb moved to the hollow of Than’s neck and he felt his pulse beating fast and hard against the smoothness of his skin. “The teasing and jests- you thought it was a game… an impulse of mine that will surely pass.” His thumb stroked up and down the sensitive skin of Than’s neck. “It’s no jest or game for me. You are the most beautiful immortal I’ve ever seen. I will always desire you.” 

All Thanatos could do was stare at him. He was trapped by his slow, intimate caress. For all the strength in his body, this one gentle touch had completely unraveled him. “I don’t want to disappoint you,” he whispered, his voice barely audible. “I’ve...I’ve never done this before...Never been with someone...” 

Zagreus' smile softened even further. “Neither have I. We both can learn together.” 

Thanatos’ furrowed his brows. “What about Meg then? You two..?”

“Let me correct myself- I’ve never been with another man before.” He grinned down at him. “You’re my first.” 

When Than grew quiet, Zagreus sensed his trepidation and nervousness. “May I ask you something?” he said as he continuously stroked the velvety soft skin of Than’s neck. 

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Do you ever think of touching me? Of me touching you?”

“Yes.” 

“What do you think about?”

Than wet his lips with his tongue and saw Zag’s eyes go hungrily to his mouth. “I think about your hands on my body, and I wonder what it would be like to touch you in return.” 

“If you touch me now you wouldn’t have to wonder,” Zag said. He lifted one of Than’s pliant hands and placed it on his chest, directly above his heart. “See, I’m nervous too.” 

Feeling Zag’s racing heart beating against the palm of his hand, Thanatos quickly snatched it back. Then, with a self-conscious little laugh, he touched it again, rubbing the back of his knuckles along Zag’s collarbone. 

“Just like that,” His prince encouraged him. “Touch me. I want you to learn about my body.”

“It feels strange, touching you like this,” Than said. His eyes lifted hastily to meet Zag’s. “Not bad strange, just different strange.” 

Zag smiled. “You’ve already told me that you desire me. You’re not going to upset me by telling me that there are things about my body that seem strange to you. I don’t want you to be afraid to tell me what you’re thinking. So what do you find strange?”

“Right now, I’m thinking that your skin is so soft and smooth that it feels like water-- hot water. I can feel the heat of you from here. Logically, I know that’s because you were born from flames and your body generates more heat than mine. But when I get this close to you, logic leaves my mind and all I can think is that I want to be consumed by your heat.” 

At his words, Than could feel Zag’s pulse leap under his fingers. Except for the thumb that continued to caress his neck, Zag held very still as Than splayed his hands over the younger god’s shoulder and down to his chest. Zag shivered.

“Are you cold?” Than murmured, “I know some consider my touch cold.”

“No!” Zag half laughed, half moaned the word.

Thanatos met Zag’s eyes, saw the depths of his eyes had darkened to blood red and verdant green. “Good,” he said, “I like the feel of your chest. It’s hard and powerful.” He paused, running his fingertips purposefully over the hardening nipples, which caused Zagreus to suck in a quick breath. “Ah.” Than breathed the word. “Whenever we had one of our competitions, my eyes always strayed to your chest. I always wondered--” he continued to circle Zag’s nipples with his fingertips “if you were sensitive here.” 

“Y-you did-” Zag’s body jerked and his words broke off in a moan when Than bent and flicked his tongue across one of his sensitive buds. 

When Than raised his face, Zag met his lips with his own, surging up on his knees so he could press their naked chests together. Than opened his mouth willingly and welcomed his tongue. He let his arms go around him as the kiss deepened. Zag’s body was hard and seemed to fill the space around him and within his arms. His arua enfolded Than, just as his hands cradled his face. Zag’s tongue met his, and Than felt an indescribable shiver. The younger god’s hands left his face to splay into his hair. When Zag moaned against his lips, Than felt the breathless, masculine sound like it was a caress. 

Thanatos explored Zagreus’ broad back as they learned the secrets of each other’s mouths. Then the roughness of his palm was pressing against his chest, and it was his turn to moan and fight for breath as Zag teased the sensitive bud of his nipple. 

“My turn,” Zag said huskily. “Tell me what you like.” 

Than’s mind was completely blank. When Zag’s lips moved to his chest, he arched against him, closing his eyes and thinking nothing except his lips and tongue and teeth.

At his silence, Zag lightly bit down on the pert nipple and smiled when Than let out a guttural groan. “Tell me soon, Than, or I might just do whatever I please.” 

“I’ve always been alone. I’ve never been with someone before you,” Than admitted, a spike of shame cutting through the lust, but Zag smiled understandingly. The way his eyes were dark with desire, carefully thinking at the same time, watching him, learning-- it calmed Than’s nerves. “Though I’ve never been with someone, I’ve learned and seen things in my existence. I’ve thought about what I’d like.” 

Zag nodded. “Tell me what you’ve thought about. I’d like to hear.” 

“I like kissing.”

“Oh? So that means I was more than ‘acceptable’? Has your appraisal of me gone up?”

Rolling his eyes, Than scoffed. Why was he attracted to such a braggart? Leave it to Zagreus to let a compliment get to his head. “Maybe,” Than decided not to argue and continued on, “But I don’t want kisses just here.” Than put a finger to his lips, waited until Zag’s eyes followed his finger. “But here.” He touched his shoulder, his neck, the hardness of his chest. “Everywhere,” he whispered. 

There was laughter in Zagreus’ eyes. It almost made Thanatos embarrassed-- except, for once, that embarrassment made him feel obstinate. 

“I’d like to be kissed  _ everywhere, _ ” he repeated. Why not? If he was already melting from Zag’s kisses and tongue against his mouth, how would it feel if Zag kissed other parts of his body? . He’d seen mortals in the throes of passion.

He always thought it looked pleasurable. 

From the smile curling Zag’s lips, he didn’t think it was a terrible request. “Kisses. Anything else you’d like to show me?” His eyes moved over Than slowly, like a predator stalking his prey, and Than suddenly felt naked. Which he was. Zag’s fingers slid down the bronze skin of his stomach until it slipped beneath the sheets. With a gentle pull, the sheets slipped to the floor and bared Than’s entire body to the air. Zag paused, playing with the thatch of hair at the juncture of Than’s legs. “What about here?” 

“Especially there,” Than managed. He felt as if he were getting a fever. Zag’s leg, clothed in fine woolen tights, brushed against the naked skin of his leg; it was unbearably erotic. He reached out and wound his hands into hair dark as obsidian. It was thick and silky under his fingers, strong as Zag was. 

Zag lowered his mouth to Than’s but hovered without touching his lips. His hand wrapped around his length, his thumb pressed against his slit. A muffled groan escaped Than’s throat as he buried his head deeper in the crook of Zag’s neck. 

“Didn’t you want to be kissed here?” Zag said thoughtfully. He  curled his fingers around the other’s cock and pumped his fist just once- up, down. Slowly, deliberately. Than felt his body grow limp even as fire licked his lower regions, burning him where Zag touched.

“That’s not--not your hand--” Than gasped as Zag squeezed; not hard enough to hurt, but enough for Than to instinctively thrust his hips into his grip. 

“I know what you meant.” Zag said,  his thumb circling the erect organ’s head. He loosed his grip and then just as Than thought it was over, he dragged his nails gently down the length of him. He jerked against Zag’s hand; the words died on his tongue but he couldn’t stop the whimper in his throat. 

Zag liked it, liked that Than was coming undone. “Think of it as pre-kissing,” he said, humming in approval.

Fire raced up Than’s thighs, feeling Zag’s hand tightening, sliding, stroking his arousal.“No,” his cry was hushed but fervent.  He doubled over as if in pain, sinking his teeth into Zag’s neck, his nails digging into his back, he fueled the Blood God’s arousal. A groan was ripped from his throat as Zag stroked him harder.

Zag held him down easily and smiled against his ear. “Why not?” He closed his teeth on the small lobe of Than’s ear. Tracing the fragile rim with the tip of his tongue, licking hotly inside the shell-like curve, he spoke to him in the softest of whispers. “You can touch me too.” His  hand alternated between firm strokes and light, circling motions. He made sure Than couldn’t anticipate which would come next.

Cupping his hand between Than’s legs, he toyed with him. His fingers wrapped around hardened silk and began a maddening leisure pace until he felt a sheen of moisture against his palm. Than’s weak protests faded as he leaked pre-cum. Pressing, stimulating, he spread Than’s slickness over his entire length. “Touch me, Than. I want you as well.” 

Thanatos shuddered with desire, his breaths coming out in pants when Zagreus stopped stroking him. Close. He was so close to coming. Zagreus’ skillful hands almost brought him over the edge and stopped right at the precipice. But despite stopping mid-stroke, Than was lured by his command. Zag’s voice was as seductive as his touch, and he couldn’t stop his hand from moving to his chest. Both their bodies were slick with sweat. By the gods, he made him feel alive like liquid fire. Zag was driving him insane with want. His hand slid down Zag’s back to his waist, and then beyond. He touched his thigh and let his fingers play over the thickness of Zag’s muscles; feel the younger god’s body stir and react to his touch. 

“What are you thinking?” Zag’s voice sounded strained. His grip loosened, distracted by Than’s hand on his body. 

Death Incarnate took advantage of the momentary lapse to glide his hand up so that it smoothed over the other’s tight, flat stomach. He felt Zag’s cock pulse in readiness. Pre-semen beaded the crown, dampening the front of his pants. “Fascination…” he breathed. “Your body fascinates me. It has for a long time, much longer than I was willing to admit to myself.” Again his fingers skimmed across Zag’s waist, back and forth before he slipped lower behind the waistband of Zag’s tights. 

“Don’t stop,” he rasped.

Than didn’t want to stop. That his touch, just the smallest stroke of his hand, could affect Zag so profoundly made him feel powerful and passionate. He was hard like marble but burning hot, smooth and erotic. Made to stroke. Zagreus didn’t move while he explored his rock hard length sheathed in skin the texture of silk. He didn’t make a sound until his thumb ran over the leaking head. 

The young godling uttered a deep strangled moan that made Than jerk his head back. For the first time, he felt as if he truly  _ saw _ Zagreus. He scanned every delicate feature on his face; the very face he had dreamed about since aeons ago. So this,  _ this _ was the face he’d make during sex. His dreams and fantasies could never capture how beautiful the real thing was. He was beautiful, not  _ for a man _ , but simply beautiful. His eyes were fringed with thick lashes, squeezed shut to savor the pleasure he was bringing him. His cheeks were flushed with red unique to his godhood, wholly belonging only to Zagreus. His breath came quickly, forcefully, especially the harder he stroked. 

Zagreus’ groan met with Thanatos’ gasp. The cock of the primordial god throbbed in Zag’s hand, hard and aching from his momentary inattention. Than jolted at his touch when he took him tightly in his fist. Stuttered breath moistened the skin at his neck as Than muffled his cries with his shoulder. Slowly, he pumped him, matching the pace Than set. Their nimble fingers clutched each other’s shafts and stroked. 

The coil in Zagreus’ abdomen tightened, and he could feel himself close to coming. He shuddered with desire and raised himself over Than, possessing him with a wet, carnal kiss. Than surged up to meet Zagreus and responded with his own wanton demands, running his hands over the muscled plane of Zagreus’ back, seeking to pull him closer against him. 

Lost in the tide of building sensation, Than felt his slickness wetting the other’s hand until the stroking motion became a smooth, frictionless glide. “Zagreus,” he gasped, his body growing taut. “I...please…” 

The jewel like eyes glittered with triumph. “I have you. Almost there.” Zagreus plunged his hands down into the thick pelt of hair around Than’s cock and Than shouted his pleasure. One hand gripped the base of his shaft, while the other traveled his entire length. He pulled once, twice, and that was all it took. Than started to cry out as his climax overwhelmed him, but Zagreus’ mouth swooped down again and swallowed his cries. He felt his seed shoot out onto his stomach and chest, vaguely realizing that it must be getting on Zagreus as well, as close as they were. The thought made him shudder and with a gasping whimper, he went still beneath Zagreus as another unmatched ripple of pleasure rolled through him.

Zagreus wrapped his arms around him, rutting himself against Than’s relaxed hands, prolonging the exquisite spasm. When Than was finally satiated, he took his own fulfillment, his body shaking with violent release. 

Panting, tired from their exertion, they remained locked together for a long time, relaxing amid the rumbled sheets. Eventually, Zagreus briefly got up to grab a discarded piece of clothing from the ground and used it to wipe both their bodies clean. Zagreus finally pulled down his tights and kicked them off to the side. Than’s little sigh of contentment caught his attention. He looked up and met Than’s eyes. 

His silver hair fell around his face in a way that made him look shy and retiring, but it was a trick of the candlelight; Than’s eyes were ranging all over his body, pausing here and there, sticking at his midsection until Zagreus almost started to grin. 

“Like what you see?” Zag asked with a suggestive waggle of his brows. 

“Yes,” Than replied without any hesitation. He let his eyes drop. 

Zagreus’ legs were long and muscular. He’d seen quite a bit of them before, of course. The tights clung to the shape of his legs, but his chiton covered the most essential bits. He’d never before seen his thighs or the muscular ridges that covered his buttocks and dipped fluidly in at his waist. And he’d never seen his naked manhood. 

Zagreus coughed awkwardly. “I wish you’d say something.”

“It’s not as bad as I thought.” 

“Well that’s certainly flattering.”

Than reached out and caught his wrist. With a tug, he pulled Zagreus back into bed. “I’m really not very good at this,” he sighed. “What I’m trying to say is that I wasn’t sure what to expect. You are a god after all.”

“You were afraid I’d have tentacles or a snake like cock? Maybe like the hydra, cut one off and grow out two more?”

Than let his air out in a puff. “Something like that.” 

“Could be fun.”

“Trust me, the only fun we’d have would very much be platonic.”

Laughing, Zagreus reclined on his side and kept Than against him, his lips drifting over his forehead and the silken edge of his silver hairline. He smiled in drowsy wonder, breathing in the scent of Than’s skin. “Now that we’ve scratched the itch so to speak, shall we move onto the main event?”

“Which is?” Than said, tracing the line of Zagreus’ hips. Their arms brushed for a moment as he reached out to touch him as well. 

“Well, you asked if we could become one?” His voice grew quiet, shy, as if they weren’t already intimate and sharing a bed. He knew he was being silly, but it was a conversation they needed to have. He just wished it wasn’t so awkward to ask. “Did...you want to be the  _ erômenos  _ or the  _ erastês _ …” Since he was the younger of the two, it made sense for him to be the beloved. But he assumed many things about Thanatos before, causing a rift of misunderstanding to widen between them. What position he took, if he received- the decision was for Than to make, because ultimately he didn’t care what their roles were. When he said he was happy just to be with him, he meant it. Them being intimate, touching and kissing each other, it was more than he could ask for. 

Than tilted his head up and blinked his eyes at him. “I don’t know. If I’m to be honest, sometimes I fantasized about taking you, bending you over a table or against the wall- anything to shut that smart mouth of yours.” His hand roamed to the younger god’s backside, casually drawing circles near his tailbone. His fingers dipped lower, only a tad, ghosting over the round curves of his ass. “When I was still angry and confused about your escape, I thought about taking you in the fields of Elysium. It would’ve made things simple. If I came inside you, filled you with my seed until you leaked my essence down your legs, I wondered if you could still run from me.” 

Zag audibly swallowed. His spent cock twitched in interest at the scenes Than nonchalantly painted. He wouldn’t mind it if Than took him roughly. He fancied a little pain- Meg could attest to that. He’d never been filled before either, and remembering Than’s hot cum in his hand, and how much Than would need to come inside him for him to leak, he wouldn’t mind trying it. Not at all. 

But Than continued, seemingly unaware of Zag’s hardening cock pressing against him. “Other times though, I dreamt of you taking me. Sometimes you were the cocky, arrogant prince that rammed into me savagely, spreading me open and entering with frantic need. Some nights, you were the gentle lover, waiting until I came before coming inside. So,” Than lazily dragged his fingers up and down the length of Zagreus’ stiff cock, “I don’t know what I’d prefer. Why don’t you tell me what you like?”

Zagreus’ breath hitched. His erection stood out from his body, straining in Than’s direction. “H-how about you play the sword and I the sheath,” he stuttered, “We...we can switch our roles next time.” 

“Hm,” Than hummed contemplatively. His hand left the cock dripping for his attention to skim over Zag’s stomach. “Will it hurt playing the sheath?” 

“Only in the beginning,” Zagreus rasped, his body stiffened under Than’s touch. He felt as if he was a lyre and Than the musician. Every drag of his hand, stroke of his fingers made the strings of his nerves sing. “The initial pain doesn’t last and the pleasure afterwards is more than worth it.” 

Zagreus let out a bereft cry when Than completely removed his hand from his body.

“Then I’ll be the  _ erômenos _ ,” Than stated. 

Zagreus’ lust filled eyes shot open. “Why?!” he asked, unable to hide the shock from his face. 

Than turned his head and looked to the side. The utter disbelief of Zag’s expression was more than he could bear. “Even if it’s only a little, I don’t want to ever cause you pain.” 

“Oh, Than.” Zagreus cupped his cheek. He waited until golden eyes found his again before he continued. “It’s alright, being the beloved is nothing new to me. If I’m to be your first, I don’t want the memory of your first time to be painful either. I want this to be perfect for you.” 

Zagreus watched as Than’s eyes kindled with gentle merriment. Death wasn’t one to smile often, but when he did, it was always a gift Zag knew to cherish. A smile slowly spread across Than’s lips and Zagreus traced the delicate curve with his thumb. 

“It’s already perfect.” Than smiled tremulously and softly laid his fingers against Zag’s cheek. “It’s better than anything I could’ve hoped for.” 

A huge constricting knot of tenderness and desire tightened Zagreus’ throat. He turned their bodies until he laid on top of him and he bent his head, taking Than’s lips in a fierce, stirring kiss, shaping and fitting the contours of Than’s soft mouth to his. Forcing himself to go slower, Zagreus deliberately lightened the pressure of his mouth, smoothing his lips tantalizingly back and forth over Than’s, his own hand curving around the other god’s nape, stroking it sensually. His tongue traced the smiling line of Than’s lips, coaxing them to part, and when they did, he sank into his mouth, slipping into the warm, wet channel. Thanatos groaned in the back of his throat-- half growl, half moan. 

“I know something I can do to make this better,” Zagreus said, his voice already roughening with desire. 

“What is it?” Than kissed him back, his mouth reaching for the other’s, hot and deep.

Zag panted and moved down the strong column of Than’s throat. “I’ll just show you.” 

Than shivered as Zagreus laved the skin there, catching a tiny piece of it between his teeth, letting him feel the small sting of a soft bite, before his open mouth slid down the side. 

“Gods.”

“Nope, just a singular god,” Zag quipped as he nipped sharply against his collarbone. “If you pray to me, I might be able to get you off though.” 

Thanatos lifted his head slightly and narrowed his focus on him. When he laughed, it came out as breathless huffs of air. “What prayers should I offer? Oh-great-Zagreus, please let me c-” 

Thanatos cut off as Zag’s tongue took long, slow laps back and forth across the center of his chest. He moved downward to kiss Than’s navel, his tongue intruding into the tiny hollow. A few delicate swirls and he blew softly against the damp circle. Purposely, he undulated farther down, allowing Than’s member to scrape along the taut skin of his stomach. A sound between agony and ecstasy rolled from Than’s lips. 

Death became large and rock-hard to bursting.

Zagreus fitted his hands around the slender, trim line of Than’s waist, then shaped his hips with his palms, kneading gently. The feathery brush of curls against his chin was a powerful enticement. His breath came in hot, tantalizing puffs against velvety skin. His mouth almost touched him. Almost. 

“What are you doing, Zag?” he panted raggedly. 

“I’m answering your prayer and giving you that kiss you asked for.” His luscious mouth covered him then, completely. Dewy, warm, and slippery- it was the most incredible thing Thanatos had ever felt. Zagreus moaned low in the back of his throat, letting the resultant vibrations skitter along the encased shaft. 

Thanatos reared off the bed and yelled Zagreus’ name. Outside the chambers, Orpheus’ voice stuttered to a stop, then he continued, singing much louder than before. 

Thanatos quickly clasped a hand over his mouth to stop any more obscene sounds from escaping. Zagreus continued to pleasure him. He wrapped his fingers around the older god’s arousal, kissing it lovingly from the tip to the base like it was a prized possession. He hummed in amusement at Than’s attempt to muffle his cries… The taste of Than was maddeningly erotic; the temptation too great to resist. Of course he was going to do his best in making that beautiful voice cry out his name even more. 

He tightened his lips around the base of Than’s arousal before lazily sliding it upwards in an agonizingly unhurried pace, wanting to savor every taste of Than’s sex. His tongue flicked over the head just before his mouth slid down the length of him. With his free hand, he found the soft, round sacs and cupped them. He massaged the twin balls; stroking, caressing, rubbing them as his mouth took the whole length of Than in his mouth. As Than began to writhe in bed, Zag slipped his hands around muscled, golden thighs and slung them over his shoulders to keep the older god spread open for him. Finding the forgotten pink bottle left in the sheets, he uncorked it and poured a generous amount onto his hand. 

Slowly, he raised his head to meet Than’s golden gaze.

No words were needed; a look was more than enough for the silent conversation to transpire between them.

Zagreus saw the knot of Than’s throat bobble, but despite his hesitation, he firmly nodded. That was all Zagreus needed. 

Thanatos threw his head back groaned deep in his throat as Zagreus closed his lips around his cock once more. He moved his mouth slowly down the length of Than’s cock as far as he could comfortably go. When he was ready, he pulled his mouth while he swished his tongue back and forth along the underside of Than’s length, ridged with pulsing veins. Than tasted deliciously good and Zagreus gave himself over to the pleasure of it. The knowledge that he held Thanatos, tasted him, that he was at long last loving Than as he’d wanted to for so long was intoxicating. He shivered in suppressed desire, clamping a lid on his own lust until he sated Than’s. He began to rhythmically move his head up and down, pleasuring Than with his mouth and tongue. He gently scraped his teeth along the sides and Than groaned appreciatively. 

While his mouth and tongue busied themselves with Than’s cock, Zagreus slid his fingers down the seam between Than’s ass until he touched his entrance. Than stiffened from the sensation, but quickly laid motionless, doing his best to relax for Zagreus. 

Zagreus rewarded his obedience with another low rumble in his throat. 

As Than reveled in pleasure, Zagreus lightly rubbed against the tight ring with the tip of his oiled finger and the muscle reflexively rejected his touch, clenching down from the intrusion. Carefully, little by little, Zagreus worked his finger inside the moist passage until he was knuckle deep. He allowed a moment for Than to adjust before he began to stroke deep inside him in counterpoint to the steady rhythm of his mouth. Than was smooth and hot and wet, like wrapping damp silk around his finger. His hips jerked as he swirled his finger, looking for the sensitive knot of nerves inside him. He knew he found it when Than shuddered and bit his bottom lip. Slowly, he stretched him, adding another digit. Thanatos cried out suddenly when he pressed against his silken inner wall. 

Thanatos was pulled into a whirling upheaval, his senses overflowing. Tentatively, he placed a hand behind Zagreus’ head, slowly rocking his hips forward into the hot crevice of his mouth and then back into his strong, penetrating fingers. He glanced down helplessly at Zagreus. The other god, in turn, just smiled innocently as he took the erection in his mouth and sucked on it  _ hard. _

A scream. Than tossed his head back against the pillows and screamed; Zagreus could feel his body tremble from the pure ecstasy he was giving him. He chuckled, impressed. Even in his throes of mindless pleasure, Thanatos was still dignified, his scream silent. Rather than hearing it, it was something Zagreus felt instead wreck through the tall frame. He renewed his vigor on Than’s arousal, lavishing his undying attention to it. Death didn’t have to scream; he’d settle for a cry, a moan, or even a simple gasp. It didn’t matter. Just one sound, a single noise was all he needed. He finally knew the joy of his lover’s pleasure and he reveled in how his satisfaction touched the very core of his being. Zagreus held on fast, leaving imprints on the supple thigh, and covered the enticing velvet cock with his mouth. He added the third and final finger to Than’s stretched hole and made a tantalizing motion, a rhythm that promised relief from the sweet torment. 

Hands that had covered his mouth quickly flew to bury themselves in Zagreus’ dark hair; whether to stop or urge him to continue, Thanatos didn’t know. All he knew was that he was fighting between desire and dignity; his body arched for completion- reaching, straining for it even as his mind rebelled at the thought. He shakily exhaled when Zagreus swirled his tongue, his fingers searching for that knot of pleasure inside his passage. The praises Meg dolt out weren’t exaggerations after all. Zagreus felt so  _ good _ . Just a bit more. A tiny bit more….

Zagreus sighed in contentment as the velvety cock slipped out of his mouth, letting his hot breath run along the sensitive tip of Than’s erection. When he removed his fingers and the taller god did nothing but whimper and quiver in his arms, Zagreus smiled in satisfaction. He tapped at Than’s thigh until he got his attention. Once amber eyes fell on him, he tilted his head up and opened his mouth. Wet, sticky liquid coated the inside- dripping, oozing from his palate down to his tongue. A thread of saliva clung to his lips, the ends of it hanging off the edges of his mouth and the very tip of Than’s cock. The delicate lining snapped when Zagreus closed his mouth and licked his lips.

_ Delicious. _

To Zagreus’ amusement, the organ held securely in his grip twitched, growing harder beneath his heated gaze. Unlike its owner, it unabashedly begged for his attention. It cried, trickling thick, clear fluid down its length to soak the hands wrapped around it, asking Zagreus silently for his touch.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be the sword?” Zagreus asked, his voice raspy and low. He wrapped his fingers around the crying cock and gave it a playful pump. “Such a shame if I don’t have this inside me. We could live out one of your fantasies. Bend me over a table and fill me with your seed until I can’t think straight was it?” 

“Next time.” Thanatos’ breath was ragged. His chest heaved with every inhale of air he took. “I’ll do you next time and return it to you tenfold.”

“Is that what mortals call ‘revenge sex’?” 

Thanatos sometimes felt Zagreus really didn’t know when to shut up. He clasped his thighs tight over the god lying in between his legs and squeezed. “I’m beginning to doubt my taste. Why do I like you?” He reached down and flicked Zagreus’ forehead. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Because I’m charming and irresistible?” Another squeeze and Zagreus choked on his laugh. He might just actually die from Thanatos’ powerful thighs constricting his airway. Not the worst way to go, but it might be hard to explain when he walked out of the Styx. “Because I’m your idiot?” 

“Mm.” 

Seeing that Than had no intention of loosening his hold, Zagreus dipped his head and blew a raspberry on Than’s manhood. The usually stoic Death yelped at the sneak attack, and Zagreus took the chance to free himself, throwing the thighs wrapped around his neck off. He crawled up Than’s body and began tickling him, going for all of his known weak spots. Peals of laughter erupted from Than, light and joyous. He writhed and squirmed, trying to get away from Zag’s hands. 

“You should laugh more often, Than.” Zagreus eventually relented and sat up, kneeling between Than’s legs. “I like the sound of your laughter.”

Breathless from the exertion, Than propped himself up on his elbows and stared at the other god with a deadpan expression. “Zagreus.”

“Yes?” 

“If you don’t get on with it, I swear I’m going to kill you.” 

Chuckling at the well deserved threat, Zagreus gave the side of Than’s ass a light tap. “Can you turn around and have your back face me?” 

Than shook his head. 

“Than,” Zag coaxed, “Please. It’ll be easier for you the first time if we do it from the back.”

“I want to see your face,” Than said matter of factly. “When you enter me, when I feel you inside for the first time, I want to see the expression you make.” The desires he kept hidden, the feelings he bottled up until he felt he was suffocating- Than let it all out in the open. He wanted Zagreus to know exactly what he wanted, what prayers and wishes he wanted this particular god to answer. “I want you to see the look on my face when you’re inside me. I want you to see how much I need you. I want you to know, once and for all, that you belong with me and I’ll never let you go.” 

Thanatos rendered Zagreus speechless. He knew from past experience that beneath Thanatos’ cold exterior laid an impassioned soul. However, until today, he never knew just how much Thanatos adored him, how deep his affection for him ran. Zagreus felt his heart bruise as it repeatedly beat against his ribcage with every soft and vulnerable layer Than revealed. 

“You can sit on my lap then. It might be harder for you, but I’d also like to see your face.” Zagreus moved to the side and settled against the pillows by the headboard. With the remaining oil, he slickened his cock and motioned for Than to join him. 

Beckoned like a sailor answering to a siren’s call, Than rolled to his side and got on his knees to crawl over to Zagreus. As he straddled him, kneeling above Zagreus’ shaft, his eyes caught sight of embers drifting across his vision. It seemed when Zagreus slept, he’d remove his laurel and hang it on the bed frame. “Wait,” Than said as Zagreus’ hands settled around his waist. He reached over and grabbed the flaming laurel from the bed post. 

“What’s this?” Zag asked, touching the laurel placed on his head. “It’ll get in the way.” 

“Perhaps.” Thanatos scraped his short nails against Zagreus’ scalp, sending shivers down the younger god’s spine. He stopped short at the crown and smiled as he touched the edge of a burning leaf. “If we’re exploring what we like, I like seeing you wear your laurel.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re  _ my _ Prince.” 

Thanatos’ possessiveness soothed an old wound Zagreus did his best to ignore. Unwanted by one parent, unknown by the other, he never felt he belonged. He hid his insecurities behind jokes and smiles, hoping that if he pretended hard enough, he could make himself content with just being alive, but he wasn’t. The wound grew and festered until he finally lashed out in the form of finding his mother. In the process, he hurt everyone he loved. So to know Than wanted him despite it all, a cloying sweetness began to suffuse Zagreus’ heart. 

“Yes, I am yours.” He lifted a hand and captured a strand of Than’s hair. With aching tenderness, he brushed it back and tucked it behind Than’s ear. “Will you ever regrow your hair? I liked it when it was long.” 

“Depends.” 

“On?”

“On if you can convince me.” 

Any reply or witticism Zagreus wanted to say were lost. Words were no longer needed. A gasp and then a groan fell from his lips like droplets as Than slowly descended. His body quivered, strung tight as his cock slipped past the first ring of muscles. It was agony and bliss; it hurt to restrain himself from thrusting hard into the warmth viciously teasing him, sending him so close over the edge. A small sob quickly brought him back from his pleasure induced senses. Zagreus felt a stab of guilt mixed with possessiveness as teardrops dusted long, silver lashes.

"I'm sorry, I’m sorry," Zagreus kept repeating, kissing the tears away, knowing full well that he could do nothing to numb the initial pain. "I'm sorry." 

Thanatos shook his head at the comfort Zagreus tried to offer him. It wasn't his fault. Apologies weren't needed. He opened his thighs and Zagreus stole another inch, and it was different- so different than before. Zagreus’ hands were curled around his bottom but his entire being was focused somewhere else.

Thanatos could feel Zagreus inside him. It was enthralling- a bit painful- exquisite. He curled his hand around the godling’s nape and placed his forehead upon the other’s, taking in his entire scent. Than took more of his length, the pleasure of it streaked like fire down his legs. He cried out quietly, his breath mingling with the rasping breath of the younger god’s. Than waited, adjusting to the invasion, his thickness, his possession. 

“Zagreus,” he panted his name, “Look at me.” 

Once iridescent eyes met his, Than held his prince’s face between his hands, laying their sweat matted heads together. His moonlit bangs curtained them as he brushed his lips lovingly over Zagreus’. With one deep breath, Thanatos arched his back and Zgareus filled him, all of him. A groan was ripped from the Zagreus’ lungs and Thanatos would have done the same but he couldn't breathe, lost to the sensation. 

Their panting breaths mixed as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Like cradling one another’s soul, all barriers between them were gone, leaving them painfully open and bare to each other’s scrutiny. The world seemed to tumble in on itself. Everything that mattered was focused on the space in which their breath mingled. Emotions normally kept hidden were painted with unnerving clarity. The boldness of allowing another person, even one so deeply cherished, an open conduit into the core of their being intensified every moment of their connection. 

This close, Zagreus felt the rapid beating of Than's pulse beneath his skin; could count the flecks of gold in Than's irises. Zag basked in the naked adoration he saw reflected in Than's eyes. Without conscious thought, Zag whispered aloud what his heart was beating, "Agape." 

Surprised, Than's eyelashes fluttered, fanning against Zagreus' cheeks like butterfly kisses. "What?"

His endearment should have rattled him. They spoke of affection, desire, and wants-- but never about love. They danced around the topic, hinted and suggested, but the word “love” itself was too strong, meant too much. He never imagined himself saying it, not in the budding stages of their romance, but as he stared up at the god sitting in his lap, it felt exactly right. He cupped Than’s exquisite face. "Agape," he said again, this time more confidently. "My agape," he called him.

Than searched Zagreus’ eyes and found only sincerity. The hard knot of loneliness he’d been carrying inside him for longer than he could remember dissolved. In its place he felt a deep-rooted sense of peace. His smile wobbled at the corners. “Agape,” he repeated after Zagreus. “My prince, my agape.” 

Thanatos began rocking his hips as sweat dripped down his face. Zagreus slid into him and it was like silk: easier the second time, better the third, dizzying the fourth…he lost track. He clutched at Zagreus’ shoulder, pulling them close until their noses nuzzled. The painful need to ride Zagreus harder, faster was overridden by his desire to just  _ feel _ him inside, filling him, completing him. He slowed down each time he sat up and cried out each time he took the other down to the hilt. The world beyond the scent, sound, feel of their love making dwindled and disappeared. Every gasp, every sigh, every movement was intensified by their shared gaze. 

Zagreus tried to snake a hand between their bodies to stroke Than’s rock hard arousal, but Than stopped him. "No, not yet…" He didn’t want to come from Zagreus’ hand. If he was to come, he wanted it to be from where they joined. 

But Zagreus didn't listen. Even though he enjoyed Than taking control, showing his rare affectionate side, it was all meaningless if they couldn't fall into a mindless abyss together. He ignored Than’s cry of surprise as he sat up and tilted the other god backward onto the bed.

Still sheathed inside the tight warmth, Zagreus lifted Thanatos’ legs and wrapped them around his waist. “Than, you feel so hot inside. I could stay inside you forever,” he said as he laid on top of his lover’s body. The change in position, the angle of the penetration caused them both to gasp. With deliberate ease and tenderness, Zagreus took hold of Thanatos’ hand and kissed every single knuckle before interlocking it lightly in his. Death’s silver, white hair became the backdrop of their joined hands as Zagreus placed them upon the mattress.

Their gaze didn't waver and Thanatos was drowning in those emerald-ruby eyes, swallowed by the vitality shining within them. Sparks from Zagreus’ laurel floated above them, creating beautiful brief moments of light. Little thoughts floated through Than’s mind, but then, feeling Zagreus lift his legs higher, he was lost in a sea of pleasure. This was what it was like making love to Zagreus. It was all different from his fantasies- the heat, the strength; he couldn't even count the ways it was different. A moan escaped him again as Zagreus mirrored his earlier rhythm, but with every thrust into his body, Zagreus was picking up the place, hitting his pleasure spot with increasing frequency. Thanatos gripped the hand in his and squeezed. 

Zagreus drank in the sight of Thanatos’ restless body beneath his; Than turning his head to and fro- frustrated and desperate for release. The older god had no idea the fluttering of his muscles around Zag’s cock, the tilting of his pelvis made the slide deeper. Zagreus groaned, already feeling himself beginning to soar. It was all about the rhythm. He could just about focus on that. Deeper. The strokes becoming longer. Than’s sighs, sharper. 

Nothing else mattered when they were locked together like this, only the fluttery sensation in his abdomen and the streamers of bliss that poured along his shaft. Just a little more, and he was going to come. 

Zagreus made to pull out, but the legs around his waist locked behind his back, preventing him from moving. 

“What are you doing?” Than asked, his breaths coming in pants. 

“Um, well, I was told I shouldn’t release my seed inside, so I was-” Zagreus choked on his sentence as Than lifted his hips and thrust back into him. 

“Come inside me, Zagreus. I want you. All of you.” 

Zag stared in disbelief for a moment before giving one of his sweet smiles again. He rolled his hips, causing the confident expression on Than’s face to shutter for a second. 

“As you wish,” Zagreus bucked his hips, chasing after Than’s tight heat. “Allow this humble prince to grant you your wish.” 

“Zagreus,” Than cried out, his voice strangled. 

Zagreus’ eye was caught by the glitter of a drop of sweat running down Than’s temple. He looked and saw Than’s hair was wet and curling with perspiration, and suddenly he could feel the heat and sweat of their passion on his own skin. It added a new layer of sensation, of decadence to their lovemaking. “You’re beautiful, Than,” he said, pulling back and snapping his hip forward. “You’re so damn beautiful,” he groaned as he buried himself deep inside him. Unlike before, Zagreus set a punishing pace. He moved in earnest. Harder, faster, the sound of their flesh filled the room. 

Thanatos' moans became barely coherent jumble of syllables sung in the air. Little jolts of ecstasy flowed through him every time Zagreus’ body met his, skin to skin. He arched his back, waiting and waiting for something that would push him over. 

Zagreus sucked his breath in deep, his voice rising out of breath as he felt Thanatos’ entrance tightening. He strained to keep control of his body, but Than made it difficult with each arch and sigh. His legs quaked with the effort to hold back; he could feel the building pressure return. He bent over Than's stretched form and wrapped his hand around the neglected arousal. He gave it a firm stroke, his thumb circling the head and soon that warm, white liquid spilled over his hand. With one final thrust into the soft, soft body, Zagreus found his own release. Only little muffled sounds filled the room as Zagreus silenced their cries of fulfillment with a bruising kiss.

Spent, tired, and entirely satisfied, Zagreus flopped down on Thanatos. The sound of their heavy breathing was slowly replaced by the music and chatter as the outside world began to intrude back upon them. 

“You’re heavy.” Thanatos eventually broke the silence. “You seriously don’t think you can keep me here forever, do you?”

“Mm, I can try.”

“Zag, get off.” Thanatos poked at his rib. “I have to go soon. Thanks to you and your repeated ‘considerations’, I’m late for my assignments.” 

His softening cock still gloved by Than’s warmth, Zagreus loathed to pull out. “Not yet,” he said, wrapping his arms around Than’s waist, pressing closer, deeper inside him. “Let’s stay like this for awhile. I like that we’re joined, like we’re one. A melding of souls.”

“Such a poet,” Than mused. Despite his words, he allowed Zag to stay inside him. Minutes passed as he played with Zagreus’ hair, watching the flames of his laurel paint colors of red, yellow, orange across the dark strands. Out in the main hall, Orpheus’ song ended and a new one began. When that song ended too, Than finally found the heart to nudge at the body laying on top of him. “I have to go. I feel the souls calling for me.”

“Hermes?” Zagreus nuzzled his face into Than’s neck and held onto him tighter. He really didn’t want to let him go. 

Than laughed, finding this childish part of Zagreus endearing. “Even your fleet-footed cousin can’t keep up with how fast the mortals perish. If I delay this any longer, Lord Hades will notice.”

“Death is punctual as always.” Sighing, Zag reluctantly rolled to his side and got off Thanatos. He knew going into this relationship how much Than’s work meant to him. As much as he wanted to keep the God of Death here with him, he wasn’t selfish enough to jeopardize Than’s role. The best he could do was wait, counting down the seconds until Than could spare him some time. 

Laying in bed, Zagreus watched Thanatos roam around his room, rummaging for his clothes. His eyes widened in shock when Than found his tights and simply pulled them on. 

“Than, shouldn’t you clean up before you leave?” Zagreus thought to remind him. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Thanatos waved off his concern. “I’ll manage.” 

Zagreus said nothing, but his eyes deepened with growing desire. He couldn’t decide which was more erotic- his cum leaking down Than’s legs, or Than roaming up on the surface with his essence still inside him. Perhaps in this way, a part of him would always be on the surface then. 

When Thanatos finished dressing, Zagreus got up from his bed and kissed him. “Don’t stay away for too long. I’ll miss you.” 

“If you need me, you have Mort.” Realizing his words could be interpreted as harsh, Than quickly corrected himself. “Or, what I mean is...you can always call on me and I’ll be there.” The beginnings of a blush began to warm his cheeks. Somehow, expressing his thoughts and feelings were easier when they were naked and in bed. “I’d better get going. I’m way behind on work thanks to someone, but… see you again. If that’s alright.” 

“It is,” Zagreus chuckled. “Of course it is.” 

Then, with a flash of green, Than was gone and Zagreus was left alone in his room. However, he knew it wouldn’t be long until he saw him again. 

In the meantime, he should do some more runs and gather gems. 

Poor Orpheus. His throat must be sore. 

Zagreus mentally made a note to install some doors and to give Orpheus all the ambrosia he could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Long smut chapter no? Even I know this was dragged out, but I honestly wrote this to be self-indulgent. Lol I put every funny line I could think of, every awkward thing Zag or Than could do to ruin the mood. I wanted them to laugh and just have fun and be silly. I honestly wish I could have them laugh more and be stupid. 
> 
> Btw, if you were keeping count there were at least 10 lip to lip kisses, 2 handjobs, 1 blowjob, and then penetration haha....
> 
> (Moonbeams and Starlight, another fic I wrote, is loosely connected to this too)


End file.
